Age of Immortals
Age of Immortals is the seventy-sixth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Shikama Dōji is fully awakened, now possessing Shinoa Hīragi's body. Ferid Bathory starts a talk with the First, and asks what is the point of this ended world, and why vampires lived. Elsewhere, Saitō and the Progenitor Council senses the First's awakening. Missiles are fired at the Progenitor Council's plane and the group is forced to withdraw as there are too many missiles to defend the helicopters from. Urd Geales states that it is Saitō's doing and questions his motives. Once done admiring the beauty of the moon, Saitō then orders his army to destroy the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Long Summary Ferid attacks ShinoaPage 1, a defense mechanism set upon Shinoa's body retracts and chains sprout out. Ferid is cut in half, followed by his left arm, in which he has his sword. Crowley grabs Ferid by the head and throws him against a wall. This causes bewilderment of a nearby JIDA soldier, prompting him to order to call Kureto. The chains begin to attack Crowley, which he upholds against with difficulty.Page 3-5 Ferid banters around and proposes that they should run away, Crowley addresses the fact that Ferid has no legs. Forthwith, Crowley's head is slashed off by the chains, his body falls on his knees upon the floor. Ferid quips that the situation was bad and he may finally die today. Shinoa's possessed body sits upright upon her stretcher, Ferid asks if she is the First Progenitor. Shinoa, visibly possessed with eyes of a different color and sharp marks on her face, resembling a demon possession alludes that she is. Ferid begins to reattach his torso and engages in a conversation with the First Progenitor. Ferid questions the purpose of this destroyed world, the endless and meaningless human wars, why vampires have bodies that won't die after extensive damage, and the reason vampires lived. Ferid blames the First Progenitor for giving this "Curse" to vampires. Shinoa questions what Ferid would do with this information, Ferid responds he will decide once he hears. The First Progenitor states that he was not the one who made him immortal, Ferid affirms this and says he "Cursed" his father and caused this ripple effect. The first questions who Ferid's father is and upon hearing that it is Rigr Stafford, Shinoa asks if it was he who created this human organization.Page 6-11 Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Ikebukuro Station East Exit, Saitō stands amongst a multitude of vehicles in what is the Old Hyakuya Sect underground headquarters. He acknowledges the awakening of the First Progenitor but questions whether he is being loud on purpose. Missile operators acquire a Target Signal. Upon Saito's orders a myriad amount of SAM missiles encased in the missile vehicles are launched and all head toward a designated target.Page 12-15 Above Osaka, the vampire main force is headed to Tokyo via large amount of helicopters. Lest Karr, Urd Geales, Krul Tepes, and Ky Luc, all situated in one helicopter, also acknowledge the awakening of the First Progenitor. Lest and Ky discuss the possibility of this being a trap. Urd silences them and asks them if they hear that noise. Urd opens the helicopter door and looks outside. He is confronted by the sight of a plethora of missiles headed towards the heli-group and informs that the helicopters will crash. Hanging onto the side of the helicopter he unsheathes his sword and attacks the missiles, causing many to explode. Urd realizes that there are too great amount so he leaps away as the missiles make contact on the helicopter he is in and latches upon another. Urd looks at the destroyed Helios falling and remarks that if that was enough to kill those inside, they were lucky.Page 16-24 Ky regroups with Urd, latching upon the heli, Ky informs that Lest has fallen and will reach them soon, whilst Krul's whereabouts were unknown. More missiles approach them, forcing Ky and Urd to withdraw from the air and fall to the ground. As Urd is leaping across missiles that are hitting the remaining aircraft, he asserts the First Progenitor would never concern himself with them. Urd concludes this attack must be Saito's doing.Page 25-28 A flashback ensues, the First Progenitor is grinning and sitting lavishly in a chair with Yu beside him. Urd and Saito are engaging in a conversation with him.Page 29-30 In the present, Urd lands on ground and states that Saito's actions were always a waste of effort. No matter how much they chased the First Progenitor, he would never be concerned about the vampires. Ky and Lest regroup with Urd. In his internal dialogue, Urd questions Saito's motives and if he was looking for an excuse to die.Page 31-32 Saito looks up and the night sky, remarking that the moon was beautiful and it would be wonderful to die on a night like this. He mentions that Urd would not. A soldier appears and announces that all the air targets were eliminated. Saito comments that this bought them half a day for his advance to Shibuya. Saito then directs his army of the Legion of the Hyakuya Sect to eradicate the Japanese Imperial Demon Army tonight.Page 33-35 Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 19